Big Eyes
by Piabehe
Summary: Habituellement, elle était prête à croire tout ce qu'il lui disait, même si elle plaçait certaines réserves... Mais ce jour-là, tout ce qu'il lui confiait était un épais tissu de mensonges, les espoirs chimériques d'une vie qui se trouble.


Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. J'ai écrit ça en une heure (y'a cinq petites minutes, haha), sur le musique Big Eyes de Lana del Rey (qui n'a pourtant rien à voir avec cette histoire. Humpf.) C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple (j'avais fait une première tentative il y a des années, mais c'était si peu fameux que... Bon. Considérons que je suis une petite nouvelle par-ici). A part ça, c'est court.

J'ai tendance à détester les titres en anglais... Mais je refuse d'en changer. Alors bon, j'ai bâillonné mon côté mémère pour côtoyer la transgression, haha. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira !

C'est aussi la première fois que j'écris à la première/deuxième personne... Que de nouveautés aujourd'hui !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hu. Ils sortent de Fairy Tail, d'Hiro Mashima (le plus grand troll de l'univers, créateur de frustration depuis 2008).

Petite précision utile : il s'agit d'une version alternative à la suite de l'arc Eclipse, les dragons ont tous débarqué, et ont foutu le bordel.

* * *

 _Big Eyes_

Deux énormes rubis scintillent, brûlant pour tenter de me réconforter. Les braises chaudes qui nous entourent se reflètent dans ton regard déterminé, dur comme les gemmes les plus précieuses ; tu n'as pas peur, pas pour moi. Tes mains sont bien trop douces contre mes joues calcinées, pourtant, je sais qu'elle sont entaillées, meurtris par les évènements qui nous portent, durcies par la poussière et les blessures.

Tu as toujours été tendre avec moi – depuis que tu me considères comme une amie en tous cas. Jamais ta poigne n'a été trop brusque autour de mon poignet, ou contre ma nuque, jamais tes lèvres n'ont été trop téméraires lors de tes longs et épineux discours. Jamais tu n'as eu besoin de me mentir.

« Tout va bien ! Ca va aller… » Dis-tu, plus déterminé que tu ne l'as jamais été.

Cette détermination n'est elle pas un énorme mensonge ? Tu brodes excessivement autour, gonflant ta poitrine d'un courage abandonné il y a longtemps. Ne me prends pas pour plus naïve que je ne le suis, on ne va pas s'en sortir. Pas cette fois.

« Allez, crevette, lève-toi. »

Mon souffle écourté n'est-il pas suffisamment explicite ? Je n'y arrive pas, mais je n'ose pas te le dire. Tes espoirs chimériques sont délicats et attrayants, je ne parviens pas à les balayer.  
Mon esprit vacillant n'est plus capable de me porter, je suis disloquée sur les gravas du fantôme de Crocus, sale, lasse et profondément mourante. Tu sais, le bleu qui fleurit contre mon estomac n'a rien d'une bonne nouvelle, ni même le goût amer contre mon palais.

Désolée, je ne parviens pas à réfréner le sanglot qui monte. Je ne voulais pas pleurer devant toi, noyer tes espoirs sous des larmes d'obsidiennes.

« Bordel, chiale pas. On va s'en sortir ! Viens, faut te lever. »

Ta bouche se meut en une longue ligne impartiale. Tu seras sans appel, et me traîneras à travers la ville son ton bras s'il le faut. D'un mouvement un peu maladroit, tu passes ton bras sous mon épaule et me soulève pour me coller contre ton flanc poisseux. Comme un marionnettiste et sa poupée, tu m'ordonnes d'avancer – de faire vivre tes espoirs.

« Courage, on va y arriver. »

Mensonge. Mensonge. Mensonge. Notre duo claudiquant n'ira pas loin, personne ne sera là pour nous retrouver quand nous nous effondrerons ; quand je m'effondrerai.

J'ai mal. Les combats passés me vrillent les entrailles de lamentations, et une épaisseur métallique remonte ma gorge. J'ai un peu peur du temps qu'il me reste ; il s'égraine et je le précipite ainsi, l'idée me terrifie. Naturellement, je relève la tête afin de trouver un peu de douceur dans tes yeux. Il n'y en a pas ; je n'y trouve que de la douleur.

« Gajil ! »

Ton regard trouve le mien, et tu me sers un maigre et pathétique sourire. Puis tu vacille, t'effondre dans mes bras, lutte, pour finalement t'affaler entre mes coudes. Je ploie avec toi et retrouve les pavés salvateurs de la rue saccagée. La panique agite le sang qui me noie de l'intérieur et je crache un filet écarlate sur le côté.

Pourquoi est-ce toi qui t'effondre ?

« Ca va, j'ai juste besoin d'une pause. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent lorsque je vois enfin ce que tu me caches depuis longtemps déjà. L'entaille béante qui brûle ton flanc d'un sang fluide et important, la blessure qui t'as déjà condamné.

« Gajil… »

Je ne parviens pas à dire quelque chose ; penser à des adieux accable mon malheur et les larmes fuient naturellement sur mes joues. J'attrape ta main, ton regard, ton épaule, ton cœur, tes grands yeux remplis de mensonges illusoires alors que je comprends leur signification. Non, tu n'as jamais cru que tu allais t'en sortir, tu espérais juste, pour moi, pour calmer mes plaintes et mes tourments.

J'essaye de me cacher, juste un peu plus, pour toi. Feindre de ne pas avoir perdu espoir. J'essuie mes larmes ; ton sang picote mes pommettes lorsque je les assèche. Et puis je souris, pour toi, pour garder intact ce cocon chimérique d'espoirs grandiloquents.

« On va s'en sortir… » Dis-je.

J'absorbe tes mensonges, mes les approprie pour mieux te les souffler. Cette fois, ce sont mes grands yeux qui t'abusent, alors que tes pupilles, lentement, retrouvent le scintillement habituel des rubis.


End file.
